choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Reimonenq
Vera, a character from the Nightbound book, is a co-worker of Kristin's and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Vera has dark brown skin, brown eyes and brown curly hair. She wears a white flowery lace top with a necklace with a black skirt and black opera gloves. Katherine says Vera has her mother's eyes. Personality She likes everything clear-cut, black and white, and worries that she could lose herself in all the shades of gray of New Orleans. She finds it hard to admit that sometimes she doesn't hate her mom, that instead she thinks her mom is incredible and she wishes she could be just like her: strong, determined, and unafraid. Chapters Series/'Book': Nightbound * Chapter 1: Life of the Party * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 15: Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Your Character Vera is one of your love interests. You can choose in a premium scene to learn more about her past and kiss her. In Chapter 6, she texts you once Kristin wakes up and gives her your cell phone number. She saves you from a zombie, and in Chapter 7, she tells you the truth about her "curse" as she calls it. Tonya Reimonenq Tonya is her mother, who has been grooming Vera to follow in her footsteps before Vera left. The "curse" binds them psychically, as when one uses it, the other can feel it. The closer they are in distance, the stronger the feeling is. Powers and Abilities * The Reimonenq Touch: By touching someone with her bare hands, the basic outcome is death. She has not learned to control it as her mother has. While she can use it against zombies with no problems, touching a bloodwraith does not destroy it. Instead, it appears to create a feedback loop, burning Vera's hands. * Telesomatic Connection: Vera says the "curse" binds them psychically, as when one uses it, the other can feel it. The closer they are in distance, the stronger the feeling is. Gallery Other looks Vera full view.png|Full View NBYoungVera.png|Young Vera Vera Blue Dress.jpg|Blue Dress NB Vera Blue Dress Full View.png|Full View of Blue Dress Vera Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Vera Underwear.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Miscellaneous NB Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Vera in NB Sneak Peek Trivia * She has the same forename as Vera Thompson, a character from Perfect Match. * Kristin mentions in Chapter 1 that Vera grew up in New Orleans before she moved to New York. She had been gone from New Orleans for about five years. * If you choose to go up to the balcony with her in Chapter 1, she mentions she is not close with her family and has no desire to reconnect with them. * She graduated college and is thinking about going to law school in the future. ** In Chapter 9, she says five years ago, she got drunk and kissed her poetry professor. * The name Vera is of Russian, Albanian and Latin origin, which means: Faith (Russian); summer (Albanian); truth (Latin). ** The surname Reimonenq is of French origin and means: Counselor, protector, mighty. It's an uncommon variant of the German name Raymond. * In Chapter 7, it is revealed that her family is cursed after her great-great grandfather, Derek Reimonenq, murdered a coven of witches and their families. The curse prevents her family from touching anyone with their bare hands or else the person they touch will die. ** Subsequently, it is also revealed that Lady Smoke is Vera's mother. ** At the end of Chapter 16, it is revealed that Ivy managed to break the curse... sort of. * If you collect Lady Smoke's Monster Tear, it is revealed that Vera ran away from home after her mother tricked her into murdering a drug dealer named Aaron. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT